


Torment

by stormwreath



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comic)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-09
Updated: 2008-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormwreath/pseuds/stormwreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Matthew 1.23, Except Not](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619) by [stormwreath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormwreath/pseuds/stormwreath). 



Kennedy writhed in agony, biting her lip to keep from screaming. The cold white sterility of the room stank of sweat and fear. The masked man spoke, something sharp gleaming in his hands, and she shook her head in frantic denial.

Willow couldn't bear it any longer. She reached out her mind to her lover, begging her to share her pain, let her bear the burden through their link. The torment was worse than any she'd known; but they clung on, riding out each wave, until they crested and broke.

A thin wailing filled the room.

"Congratulations. It's a girl!"


End file.
